1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known multilayer capacitor includes signal terminal electrodes provided on first and second end surfaces of a capacitor main body, and grounding terminal electrodes provided on first and second side surfaces thereof (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-218363).
In an electronic device, capacitors having different self-resonant frequencies are mounted in some cases. When two capacitors having different self-resonant frequencies are connected in parallel to each other, at an intermediate frequency between the self-resonant frequency of one capacitor and that of the other capacitor, a parallel resonance circuit is formed from an inductor and a capacitor. By this parallel resonance circuit, the antiresonance is generated. As a result, various problems, such as degradation in impedance characteristics at an antiresonant frequency and/or degradation in decoupling function at an antiresonant frequency, may arise.